Helt Ensam
by The Blue Full Moon
Summary: James och Lily adopterar en pojke - Daniel- och de tror att det är han som har förintat Voldemort. Varning för barnmisshandel.
1. Chapter 1

Hejsan, nu har jag börjat att göra fanfictions igen och har tänkt att skriva en på svenska. Jag äger inte Harry Potter eftersom J.K Rowling gör. Berätta gärna vad ni tycker!

En femårig Harry James Potter satt och såg sin 'familj' fira Daniel Jake Williams - Potter s födelsedag. Såklart var inte Harry inbjuden för han skulle bara "förstöra" allt men så var inte fallet, Harry visste att James och Lily inte ville ha något med Harry att göra. Den natten Voldemort kom så hade han lamslagit både James och Lily och försökt döda Harry men 1 åringen lyckades att skicka tillbaka förtrollningen på Voldemort och fick ett ärr i pannan som ett ända minne.  
James och Lily trodde att det var Daniel som hade förintat Voldemort eftersom han hade den starkaste magin vid det tillfället, men dom tänkte aldrig på att anledningen Harry hade så svag magi var för att han var utmattad.

-  
Det ringde på dörren och Harry kollade nyfiket vem det var som kom, fast han egentligen inte brydde sig så hemskt mycket. Men han ändrade sig snabbt när han såg vem det var som kom - Sirius. Harry älskade Sirius mer än sig egen far men det var även självklart med tanke på hur James och Lily behandlar han. Sirius sa snabbt grattis till Daniel och gick sedan till Harry och lyfte upp han och kramade han **(A/N Yuck!..det kanske bara är jag som inte gillar kramar..? ok../)**  
"Hey, Sirius kom! Vi måste berätta lite för dig" ropade James  
"Kommer tagghorn" Sa Sirius och släppte försiktigt ner Harry.

-

"Har det hänt något?" frågade Sirius lugnt men tyst, nästan som han misstänkte något  
"Faktist, du är något jag inte har berättat för dig..När Lily och Jag gick till Albus så berättade han att det var Daniel som var pojken-som-överlevde **(A/N är det rätt term? Jag har bara läst på engelska den senaste tiden så jag är lite osäker, är det fel så rätta mig/)** "  
"Ja, det vet jag." sa Sirius  
"Tja, Albus berättade även att när Voldemort försökte döda Daniel så förde Voldemort över krafter till Harry för att han skulle vara en av hans anhängare när han växte upp. Harry är ett hot mot oss Sirius."  
"Så...vad vill du att jag ska göra?" frågade Sirius  
"Ge din uppmärksamhet åt Daniel, Harry kommer då fatta att vi inte vill ha något med han att göra" svarade James  
"Jag tänker inte vara ignorera min gudson" snäste Sirius  
"Sirius..det är nog bara du som kan ha pojken som son. Vi alla andra hatar han.."  
"Vad vill du att jag ska säga? Huh? Att jag hatar han?" snäste Sirius igen  
"Ja." svarade James  
"Okej jag hatar han" snäste Sirius sarkastiskt och de två gick sedan in till de andra.

-

Harry satt och undrade vad de pratade om, men han förstod samtidigt att han inte bör tjuvlyssna på dom två. Men nyfikenheten tog över och Harry smög till dörren  
"Okej jag hatar han" snäste Sirius.  
Harry fick tårar i ögonen och sprang upp på vinden, det var det enda stället där han kunde vara ensam på. Harry satt där uppe i någon timme innan han kom ner och såg att Lily bar in tårtan. Harry smög mot bordet men trillade på en av Davids leksaker och James såg han, James drog mig i håret och slog Harry hårt i ansiktet och i magen och sa saker som "inte duglig till något" "idiotiska unge" "förstör mitt liv" "önskar att han aldrig var född" . Harry sprang och gömde sig vid skåpet under trappan och när alla (förutom Harry) hade satt sig vid bordet så smög han ut ur skåpet och kollade på dom  
_'hejdå' _tänkte han snabbt innan jag sprang ut ur huset.

Vad tyckte ni?


	2. Chapter 2

Hej igen, nu ska jag börja med kapitel 2

By the way, dom ser ut som i filmerna, mest för jag tycker Dan är sjukt snygg.

_Det har gått 11 år sedan Harry James Potter rymde ifrån familjen Potter eftersom hans 'familj' hade försköt han. Han mötte familjen Hughes som ägde ett barnhem och de tog genast in han och han fick namnet Shane Hughes. Han fick även några nya syskon; Emily Hughes - 16, Alexander Hughes - 17, och Dennis- 11. Inte bara en familj som älskar han, utan några vänner också ; Elizabeth Dawn (15), Mick Williams(17) och även hans flickvän; Joyce Carter(16)._

Shane satt i soffan och kollade på Emily och Dennis spela ett spel. Shane var riktigt glad över att Emily hade lugnat ner Dennis med tanke på att han skulle börja på Hogwarts. Shane gick aldrig på Hogwarts, ingen i familjen förutom Shanes föräldrar(adoptiv) och snart Dennis hade gått på Hogwarts. En hög smäll hördes och sedan ett dussin skrik.  
"Shane! Emily! Dennis! Alexander! " Ropade Brian Hughes - barnens pappa - skräckslaget. Barnen sprang ner och mötte Brian och Franciska(mamman).  
"Vad händer?" frågade Shane och kollade på sina föräldrar  
"Dödsättare attakerar" sade dom oroligt  
"Emily, Shane. Göm Dennis. Alexander, du räknas som vuxen; hjälp oss med dödsättarna" sa Brian  
"Nej! Jag hjälper till!" sa Shane otåligt och kollade på dom och pillade på sin trollstav **A/N; Samma trollstav som i filmerna (1-6)**  
"Nej Shane, det är för farligt" sa Franciska  
"Snälla, vi har inte tid att prata om detta. Låt mig hjälpa till. Dennis, göm dig i källaren." sa Shane och dom sprang ut att hjälpa resten.  
Shane kollade sig snabbt runt och såg massa personer som kämpade för sitt liv.  
"LAMSLÅ!" Shane slog förtrollningen mot en av dödsättarna  
"Crucio!" "Muffliato!"  
"Shane! Kom!" ropade Emily och drog med Shane för att ta skydd  
"Vi kan inte gömma oss Emily!" snäste Shane  
"Fenixordern är påväg hit" viskade hon och Shanes ansikte bleknade.  
"Vi _måste_ fortsätta" sa Shane och hon nickade  
"Crucio!" trollformeln träffade Alexander rakt i bröstkorgen och han skrek i smärta  
"Lamslå!" skrek Emily mot dödsättaren. Någon minut senare så kom fenixordern  
"Obscuro!"  
"Petrificus Totalus!" det var bara ett fåtal dödsättare kvar och den sista togs av fenixordern. Shane sprang mot Joyce som låg på marken efter att ha blivit träffad av Crucio.  
"Stanna!" sa en röst bakåm dom när Emily och Alexander satt sig vid Joyce.  
Shane glodde bak och såg att det var ingen mindre än Albus Dumbeldore, den så kallade största trollkarlen som någonsin levt - skitsnack enligt min mening **(A/N Sorry dumbles fans/)**  
Joyce satte sig upp och log lite när hon såg Shane. Han hjälpte henne upp och Alexander,Shane,Joyce och Emily mötte fenixordern.  
"Vad?" snäste Shane, alla andra verkade vara rädda för att va respektlös mot Dumbeldore, men Shane tyckte det var roligt att se hans reaktion.  
"Vi vill tacka er för att ni hjälpte till att kämpa mot dödsättarna" sa Albus men Shane bara glodde på dom  
"Vill ni vara trevliga att berätta för oss vad ni heter?" fortsatte han  
"Varför skulle vi?" denna gången var det inte Shane som talade, utan Alexander  
"Vi undrade bara min käre pojk"  
"Det är okej...antar jag" muttrade Joyce.  
"Jag är Joyce Carter, detta är Emily,Alexander och Shane Hughes" när dom sa Shane så kollade alla på han, alla tyckte han såg bekant ut men han kunde inte säga vad.  
"Säg mig min kära pojke, är du på något vis släkt med James och Lily Potter?"  
"Är det din sak att veta?" snäste Shane  
"Faktist, ja." svarade Albus  
"Jag känner ingen James eller Lily Potter" svarade Shane. Albus suckade  
"Då måste vi tvinga svaret ur dig, tyvärr" innan Shane kunde svara så sa fyra stycken av fenixorderns medlemmar "Incarcerus " och rep sköts ut och Emily,Joyce,Shane,Alexander och fenixordern försvann.

Så...vad tycker ni?


End file.
